


hazy

by its_waei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Lowercase, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Squirting, face fucking, mark is a stoner, so are you, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: markly:hey baby check your window :p12:45 pmlet me in it’s cold :(12:47 pm





	hazy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m high off my ass and everytime i get high i want to smoke with mark so here’s this. i apologize for any grammar errors i’m too high to be bothered to fix it. enjoy <3

everything is a little hazy already and you’ve only emptied one bowl of your pipe. it’s a normal night for you. smoking a little weed before bed. It helped you sleep better at night. you were starting to put your stash away when your phone chimed and you heard someone knock on your window. your head shoots to look at the window. your phone chimes again. you check to see who it is. 

_markly_:

hey baby check your window :p

_12:45 pm_

let me in it’s cold :(

_12:47 pm_

you quickly grab a cardigan to cover yourself as it is summer and you’re current attire consists of a thong and a sports bra. you then go over to your window and sure enough a smiley mark is on a ladder against the side of your house looking in your window. he’s wearing his favorite sweatshirt, his dark green one, with his hood pulled up over his head blocking anyone from seeing his face.

“you are so ridiculous”, you say. you both are laughing as you help him in the window. he slightly falls at the end but it’s not loud. he sits on the edge of your bed. “i missed you and i bought you something.” he says with a shrug. you then notice the brown bag clutched in his right hand. he reaches in and pulls out the prettiest pipe you’ve ever seen. it was handblown glass, baby pink with flecks of white and gold throughout. “it’s so pretty”, you say. reaching your hand out to look closer. mark just smiles and hands it to you. sure it cost over half his paycheck but all he needs to do is sell some more shit and he will have money again. 

“you wanna smoke baby?” mark asks while you are examining the pipe. your eyes light up and you nod excitedly. mark chuckles at your eagerness. 

you turn and grab your weed. choosing to use your new pipe instead of your current one. you quickly grab a bud and break it slightly then pack the bowl. you grab your lighter then hand it to mark to hit first then you swing a leg over mark so you can sit on his lap. he flicks the lighter and puts the flame to the end of the pipe. he takes a long drags and slowly exhales out the smoke. “this shits nice”, he says, relaxed. you nod your head in agreement. he hands the pipe to you and you too take a hit.

this continues for a little while. long enough for the two of you to go through two bowls together. through this the both of you are progressively getting more and more handsy. marks hands started on your sides and now they are currently on your ass, squeezing every now and then. hickies are now slowly appearing around your neck and collarbones. your body is in a slow grind on marks lap. every so often you would thread your fingers through marks hair and pull him close so you two could shotgun. you put your pipe down and readjust yourself on marks lap so you can grind on him more directly. he groans when he feels your barely clothed crotch drags across his already hard dick through his jeans. you’re already sensitive because your high but the feeling of the denim on marks jeans rubbing against your clit makes you become hazy with pleasure and you start to grind down harder to get more friction. “mark. take your pants off.” you pant hotly against his ear. a soft swear is exhaled from his mouth. you get off him so he can hurriedly take off his jeans. once they are off you straddle him again. you resume grinding but this time you are on his thigh. 

“gonna ride my thigh baby? you’re so wet i can feel it through your underwear. god, you’re _soaked_,” you whimper out a plea at marks dirty words, “are you this sensitive from a little grinding? it’s kind of pathetic. ya know you’re kind of acting like a whore, we’ve barely done anything and you’re already a mess.” 

a whine escapes your lips. a thin trail of drool leaves the corner of your mouth. mark grabs your hips and pushes you harder on his thigh. you cry out at the intense friction against your lips. “gonna come on my thigh, baby? go on you’re a good girl i know you can do it.” mark says and starts gently bouncing his thigh. you let out a sob. the sensitivity is overwhelming. it’s like every nerve ending is on fire and all you feel is pleasure. your skin has goosebumps in spite of the heat of the room. you feel a white heat start to curl in your stomach. “mark, please i’m going to come” you whine out and mark let’s out a groan at your wrecked voice. “come for me baby. all over my thigh.” and you were never able to deny him. your hips buck wildly and wetness gushes out of you. 

_fuck, did she just squirt holy shit that’s so hot_ , mark thinks as he feels you soak his thigh. he watches your eyes rolls back and takes in your quiet whimpers that leave your open mouth. 

your head is even more hazy than before but this time it’s with pleasure. you’re heart rate calms and you look at mark. his is staring at you with stars in his eyes. “what?” you ask. “babe, you just squirted.” he says in amazement. you flush red. “fuck that’s so embarrassing.” you cover your face with your hands. mark laughs and grabs your wrists to pull your hands away. “it was not. i thought it was so hot. i didn’t know you could do that.” mark says while kissing your fingertips. your heart softens at marks actions. you shift and feel marks hard dick poking your thigh. “fuck my mouth,” you breathe out on an exhale. mark let’s out a soft moan. “okay baby.” you slide off his lap to the floor. you grab the waistband of his boxers and pull them down his legs. his dick springs up and you feel spit forming in your mouth. you put your hands behind your back because you know mark would like it. and you’re right because mark sees you do that and his dick twitches. you giggle softly and he rolls his eyes at you. 

you lick your lips and let your mouth fall open. one of mark’s hands comes to hold your head while the other grabs his dick. he rubs the tip over your lips spreading precum around your mouth before sliding his dick in your month. you are loving the weight of marks length on your tongue. mark isn’t big but he isn’t small either. he is just big enough that you have to usually use one hand to get what you can’t reach with your mouth. he starts to slowly slide in and out of your wet mouth. you will your gag reflex down as he speeds his hips up. he is letting out swears and whimpers as he feels the wetness of your mouth surround him. you look up to see his head thrown back and mouth agape. he thrusts faster and you just let your jaw go slack and have him take. his grip on your hair becomes tighter and you know he’s close. tears start to form in the corners of your eyes and it’s only when they start falling down your cheeks does mark look at you. and it’s that sight of your teary eyes and drool around your mouth that makes him cum down your throat. his hips thrust forward and he holds your head close while ropes of cum shoot down your throat. he pulls out of your mouth and you swallow. he lets out a quiet fuck and the sound. you drag your thumb to get the drop of cum that escaped your mouth and make eye contact with mark as you take your thumb in your mouth and suck it clean. mark feels his dick twitch valiantly in an effort to get hard again. 

“god, you’re so hot. i love you so much. i’m so happy i met you.” mark rasps out. your heart flutters 

_i tell myself that every day. _


End file.
